Please!
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Aomine has finally found his blue haired phantom and he wants her back. His love never stopped and he wants to prove it to her in aim of getting her back. Fem Kuroko x Aomine
1. Chapter 1

He never expected to see her again. After the way he acted how he pushed her away, how he treated her like she was nothing. He wasn't surprised when he woke up to a cold apartment with her and her things gone. The only thing left was a hair band left on his bedroom floor, the only evidence that she had ever been there.

Now here he was staring at the girl he lost, the girl who meant everything to him, his wife doing what she loved, playing basketball. '_So you joined a new team? Seirin huh?' _Aomine thought to himself as he stared at the blue haired beauty. He couldn't do much but stare. She left months before the end of middle school no one knew where she had gone and everyone blamed themselves. All she had ever wanted was to play basketball with her friends and they all destroyed that for their own pride and gain they treated her like she was no longer a part of their world that she didn't belong because she wasn't good enough. They all realised this far too late. She was already gone.

Aomine and Kuroko started dating shortly after meeting both her an Aomine were completely taken by each other. The two were happy and believed that nothing could tear them apart. After only a few months Aomine asked her to marry him. With a dead pan face she agreed. Thanks to both parents giving permission the two where soon wed. Of course they kept their relationship from their friends due to not wanting to impact their game. The two lived in an apartment that was brought for them by Aomine's parents which was empty and lifeless now Kuroko had gone, Aomine living alone pretending to his parents whenever they call that he and Kuroko are doing fine and enjoying live together. He wished he could say that and it be true but the fact was they may be married still but they were not living together happily.

A part of him was glad to see her playing basketball again. She was a good player she shouldn't not play because of him and the assholes of miracles.

She looked different in his eyes. She was still small. Her sky blue hair was much longer than the shoulder length hair she left him with, eyes still as bright as ever and her skin still as white as snow. Her body however was much curvier than the girl who used to lie beside him in bed, her hips were slightly wider, her bum fuller and her breasts. Yeah Aomine had always loved Kuroko's breasts they were just the right size and he always had a thing for big breasts but these new breasts of Kuroko's they were making it hard for him to stand. Staring at the girl who had just removed her jersey due blood currently staining the front due to a nose bleed. Aomine couldn't stop staring at Kuroko standing in an empty basketball court with just shorts and a black sports bra on.

Everyone had left a while ago but Kuroko stayed and Aomine hadn't stopped watching her. They were the only two left in the room. Finally getting enough courage to finally make his feet move he began dragging them down the steps until he just steps away from Kuroko.

"You won. Why are you not celebrating with your team?" Aomine asked surprised he had hid the nervousness in his voice.

Kuroko spun around quite surprised catching her foot on her discarded jearsy causing her to begin falling backwards. To her surprise she didn't hit the floor. Opening her eyes she saw him, Aomine holding her body close to his. The warmth of his embrace, his smell, the sound of his breathing and the feeling of his skin on hers all of these feelings washed over Kuroko. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was looking up at the man who still had her heart. The man who broke it in two but insisted on keeping it was holding her lovingly like he used to.

Tears began to form in Kuroko's eyes Aomine looked in shock as the normally emotionless girl now had tears streaming down her beautiful face. Aomine tried to wipe her tears away but was greeted with his hand being swatted away. Kuroko quickly got up avoiding Aomine grabbing her arm by an inch as she ran in direction of the locker rooms.

Aomine sat alone, confused but happy he got to hold her once more. He knew now that now he had found her he wasn't going to let her go again. He had to get her to forgive him. He needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko ran as fast as she could into the locker room her jersey still lying forgotten on the gym floor. She pulled on a t-shirt, grabbed her bags and made her way out of the building. She hadn't even noticed her team happily calling for her as tears refused to stop falling from her eyes. She kept her head down her hair falling in front of her face slightly hiding her.

Her team looked on confused after staring at each other for a second and then back at where Kuroko just was she was gone. They all knew something was wrong but none knew what to do Kuroko rarely showed any emotion and there she just was seemingly lifeless and fragile. "We will see Kuroko tomorrow, for now let her be." Riko stated as she answered the crews unasked question.

...

Aomine picked up her jersey holding it close for a few moments before inspecting it. The blood was from the end of the game when an opposing player didn't see Kuroko behind him and elbowed her in the face. Aomine nearly jumped down there and beat the guy but someone beat him to it. Kagami. He was quickly by Kuroko's side helping her up as she held her oversized jersey up to her nose. His arms wrapped around her holding her to his side as he helped her off the court. It was heart breaking. He knew he had no right to be mad at Kuroko or want to beat Kagami for touching what is his but he couldn't help it. He still loved her. She was still his wife. So in his eyes no one but him can touch her. He was going to make sure that was true once more. Aomine hated Kagami. His reason was he was too close to his Kuroko and he hated him for that.

Taking the jersey with him he began his venture home. Thoughts of Kuroko running through his mind seemed never ending. Memories of their time together, memories of how he lost her. This empty apartment didn't help. There was nothing. After she left he broke everything that resembled a home anything they brought together to brighten the place, was gone. Just a plain sofa with too many memories soaked into the fibre. A small tv and table where they used to eat dinner and watch tv. The kitchen was plain since she left it's never been used. Aomine lives on microwave meals and cup noodles. After all the last time he cooked Kuroko was treating his hands for cuts and burns the look in her eyes when she walked through the front door seeing him running his hands under the tap. When she saw the blood she rushed over tears forming as she grabbed the first aid box and began inspecting his hands. Gently holding them as she washed the wounds with antiseptic making him wince a little she looked up at him as he smiled down at her. After placing wound healing gel and burn gel she bandaged up both his hands before hitting him over the head with the first aid box.

...

"Yah! What was that..." he was cut off by the sound of a box crashing on the floor and the feeling of small arms wrapping around him tightly and muffled sobs. "I'm fine. Thank you." He smiled as he held her close for what seemed like hours.

He would never forget that. The first time he saw her cry, the first time she wouldn't let go of him and the first time he realised how much she did for him. The girl who usual shows no emotion couldn't hide hers around Aomine and that was something he loved about the girl, he too couldn't hide his around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko lay on her bed. Her room was cold. She was cold. She couldn't move. This place was no home. She was using the money her parents were sending her to rent a room. The land lady was lovely and often gave Kuroko what was left of meals and often checked on the girl to see how she was. She even allowed Kuroko to keep her dog number 7 in the apartment.

The way he looked at her was like he used to before. Before he became distant and pushed her away. She smiled at the memories as she hugged her panda plush. Aomine had won it for her on their first date. They had gone to an amusement park. He saw she was looking at the game booths so took her over to them. Noticing she was staring at the panda plush that was hanging from the roof of the booth he put money down for them both to play. Throwing hoops over bottles. Kuroko wasn't very good but she had fun and Aomine won her the panda plush which she continuously hugged throughout the day.

He held her hand tightly on the rides as he could feel her tense up in slight fear. After all it was her first time going to an amusement park. Kuroko surprised him at lunch by taking out several bento boxes "I thought you might like a mixture of things." She smiled as she opened them showing Aomine what was inside. Kuroko smiled at the smile on his face and the little bit of drool threatening to roll down his chin.

Kuroko had never really cooked for anyone besides her parents so seeing Aomine enjoying the food she made especially for him made her happy.

All these feelings and memories came rushing back to Kuroko causing her to throw her Panda plush at the wall in anger. She wasn't angry about the memories she loved remembering the good times with the man she married. She hates the fact he just shows up and makes her remember everything the great times and the times when he broke her heart over and over again. He was breaking her heart once again by acting like he didn't do anything. She was hurt she wanted him but she didn't know if she could forgive him. He didn't even say sorry for the past.

...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kuroko's mother asked as pulled her hair back into a bun before attaching the veil.

"I love him mum." Kuroko smiled at her mother through her now veiled face.

"You look beautiful!" Kuroko's mother smiled as tears ran down her face as her daughter stood in front of her "Who would have thought my little girl would marry so young!"

Her dress felt like silk. A corset style top which was laced up tightly at the back her dress flaring out slightly at the waist. Her veil covering her face.

Her father entered asking if she was ready as he held out his arm and her mother left the room. Kuroko nodded slightly as she picked up her bouquet. Walking down the aisle arm in arm with her father didn't scare her. She was filled with happiness and excitement she was marrying the man she loved the fact they were still teenagers didn't matter, why should it?

The sound of his voice as he said his vows, the shakiness of his hands as he pulled back the veil all made Kuroko swoon the touch of his lips was enough to make her melt. She got everything she ever wanted that day. She became Aomine Daiki's wife.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a while since his meeting with Kuroko. He had seen her at all her games but kept out of site he was to afraid to go near her again. But her she was laying on a bench at the same hot spring resort he and his team where currently staying at. '_Seirin are training here too?_' he asked himself as he stared at the girl who had most likely passed out in the hot spring. "Here." He said quietly as he placed his bottle of water next to the girl before going to the vending machine.

Kuroko removed the cold towel from her face looking up to see Aomine by the vending machine and a sports bottle next to her. She sat up slowly nodding at the taller man as she drank water he had kindly given her. "I never meant to push you away." Aomine stated as he pressed buttons on the machine "I live with that regret every day." Kuroko tried to talk but couldn't all she could do is watch as he walked away, again.

She stared at the bottle he had just given her and couldn't help but smile the bottle was covered in patterns of pandas cute chibi pandas. Kuroko giggled slightly at the memory of this bottle.

...

"You need a new sports bottle so I brought you one!"Kuroko gleamed as she held out the bottle in front of Aomine "Cute right?"

"Erm, maybe you should have that one." Aomine questioned as he rubbed his head

"But I brought it for you. I have one just like it!" She smiled holding up hers which was pretty much the same apart from her pandas had pink bows on their ears.

"Hm..." he scratched his head trying to figure a way out

"It's fine. If you don't like it I will buy you a new one tomorrow."

Aomine pulled her on to his lap kissing her cheek "I love it, thank you, Tetsu." He smiled as he kissed her lips softly.

...

Tears formed in Kuroko's eyes as she looked at the worn bottle '_He's been using it' _she couldn't quite believe it. She never saw him using it but here it was and as worn as it was it looks like he only uses this. She held the bottle close as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Walking with the bottle clutched to her chest she decided to get some rest in her room which she was sharing with coach. She was glad that the said woman wasn't there yet so she could rest and not have to deal with questions to why her eyes are red.

Kuroko woke up to no coach, her bag was gone so she guessed she had gotten up early. Looking at the clock she realised she didn't have long before she had to meet her team. Quickly getting washed up and changed she picked up her water bottle quickly filling it before rushing out the door completely forgetting she has the worst bed hair.

"Kuroko!" Kagami stated as he put an arm around the girl "where you been? Nice hair!" he laughed as he ruffled the girl's hair. Kuroko just stood there un amused by her lights antics before swatting his hand away.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aomine at the bus stop with a bus approaching. She didn't know what came over her but she ran, she ran to him.

"Oi! Kuroko!" Kagami yelled after her

"Where are you going Kuroko we are here to train!" Riko yelled

"Sorry, I have something I have to do." Kuroko stated as she continued running only just managing to catch the bus before the doors closed. Thanking the bus driver Kuroko scanned the bus for Aomine, he was sitting at the back with his head back, eyes closed and head phones in. Reminds her of the time they used to lay in bed listing to Aomine's music an ear bud in one ear each as she snuggled close to him.

'_What am I doing!' _Kuroko mentally slapped herself. She had no idea why she was here. Looking down she noticed it was Aomine's bottle she was currently holding not her own. Deciding she had to talk to him and now was a good time.

Walking slowly to the back of the bus where no one but Aomine was sitting she slumped down next to him. Aomine felt the pressure next to him confused to why whoever it was sat next to him when there are plenty of free seats. Ready to have ago at whoever it is opening his eyes slowly he saw Kuroko. Who was smiling gingerly at him.

"Tetsu?" Aomine stuttered as he quickly removed his ear phones.

"This is yours." Kuroko stated bluntly as she held out the bottle

"Thanks, this means a lot to me." He smiled as he held up the bottle before putting it in his bag which was by his feet.

"I didn't know that you used it." She mumbled as she looked at the floor

"Of course I used it. You gave it to me."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Can I listen?" Kuroko asked shyly as she pointed to his head phones.

Aomine smiled as he nodded handing her a head phone to put in. Kuroko rested her head on his arm her excuse would be their height difference but really she just wanted to feel him. Aomine moved his arm placing it around her pulling her closer to his side. Neither said anything both just sat listing to Aomine's music in silence.

Aomine nudged the blue haired girl "Next stop is where I'm getting off..."

"Guess I'm getting off there too." She giggled slightly as she scratched her head

"Huh?"

"I saw you getting the bus. So I got on." Kuroko looked away shyly.

Aomine just smiled as he pressed the stop button taking his head phone back from Kuroko and picking up his bag.


	5. Chapter 5

The two got off the bus Kuroko holding on to Aomine's arm to avoid people walking into her. She always used to hold his arm whilst they were out together. She hadn't held on to him for what seemed like forever but it seemed right, holding onto him now it felt right. Kuroko hated that it felt so right. Why couldn't she hate him? Why where all these feelings she thought she hid coming back?

Letting go of his arm she stood still looking at the floor as if it held the answers she wanted. Aomine turned around to see why the girl had stopped walking suddenly. "Tetsu?" Aomine asked as he reached out to touch her face.

"Don't touch me!" she whispered as she hit his hand away without looking up.

Aomine stood looking at the girl unsure what to do or say to her. He looked at the small girl just staring at the floor not moving or saying a word just staring. Every time he went to touch her she flinched as if his touch was poison.

"I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to push you away. I didn't want you to leave. I love you Tetsu. I truly am sorry." With that Aomine left Kuroko standing there. She needed to be alone to let his words sink in to decide whether she forgives him or not without him influencing her with his presence.

Kuroko kept repeating what he had said in her head several times before she dared look up. He was gone, again. '_When will you stop leaving me behind Aomine...' _ Kuroko asked herself as she wandered around looking for another bus back.

Waiting at the bus stop she wondered what could have been.

'_Maybe next time you won't be gone.' _She said to herself as she fiddled with her hands trying to pass the time.

"Kuroko! Run 20 laps!" Riko yelled as Kuroko walked over

Kuroko nodded as she started to run her laps, nothing but Aomine on her mind.

"You ok?" Kagami asked as he ran next to her causing her to jump a little "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled weakly

"No you're not. Now what's wrong Kuroko?"

"Nothing Kagami-kun I just told you I'm fine honest."

Kagami decided not to push Kuroko he figured when she was ready she would tell him why she has been acting strange lately. He decided to run her laps with her so she wasn't alone. So she knew she wasn't alone.

...

Leaving her there was hard for Aomine but he wanted her to think things over. They could talk later, he would find her later. Touching his arms he could still feel her touch, could still feel her holding his arm. He wished he could always feel her beside him. He had that once and he threw it away. He was reckless and let the best thing that ever happened to him walk out due to his own stupidity.

He had enough waiting. Next time he sees the girl he is going to win her back. He had to try at least. Although he knew a no would break his already broken heart.

...

A/N – Review please(:


	6. Chapter 6

Aomine watched as the blue haired girl tried to shoot a basket. She was on her own in a street court trying desperately to make a shot. Aomine smiled at her determination and jumped off the rail he had been sitting on venturing forward in the direction of the small girl. Picking up the ball which had rolled to the entrance of the court Aomine quickly threw it in the basket causing Kuroko to look back slightly annoyed. Aomine smiled and ventured forward ruffling the small girl's hair. "Will you help me?" She asked quietly. Aomine simple nodded happily at the girl.

It seemed like hours the two had been practicing and it was. It was getting dark and Kuroko was exhausted playing with Aomine. Before Aomine could react Kuroko had fallen to the floor with a thud.

Picking her up of the floor carrying her bridal style he picked up his bag and the ball and began walking to his apartment resting the basket ball on Kuroko stomach. It was strange holding her like this and being at their apartment door. He remembers doing this the day they got married holding her in her wedding dress first time in their apartment and married.

Going inside he rested her on the bed getting a cold towel to put on her forehead as she had hit her head when she fell. He pulled off her shoes and covered her with the blanket.

Sitting on the sofa he smiled at the fact Kuroko was back in their home. He knew it wouldn't be forever why would she ever come back to him after what he did to her?

..

Kuroko rubbed her eyes '_Where am I?'_ She wondered as she looked around. It took some time but she finally noticed it was her and Aomine's old apartment it looked different to her in a lot of ways. Slowly getting out of the bed they once shared Kuroko went on to look for Aomine. The apartment was no longer filled with personal things or anything homely at all. The walls were blank where their wedding picture and date pictures used to hang.

Walking in to the living room she saw Aomine asleep on the sofa. She smiled at the memory of him coming home from extra training and collapsing on the couch. Kuroko would always weasel her way in for a snuggle and the two would nap for a while.

Kuroko decided to cook something for Aomine after all it was too late for her to walk home. After all technically this is her home too. Looking through the cupboards things were very dusty. Seems like he used the same cup, bowl and chopsticks which were currently on the drying rack, all that the cupboards consisted of were cup noodles and microwave meals. On the side by the sink she noticed her picture. It was a picture of her sitting on the sofa reading. She didn't even know Aomine had taken a picture let alone kept it and put it next to the sink so he can see it.

Picking up his phone that was on the counter to check the time she became curious. She began searching his phone. There were no women he talked to except momoi. Pictures on his phone were of kuroko. A few were of the Teiko team back in the day when they were all close and friendly. The rest were of him and Kuroko.

She smiled at the fact she hadn't been the only one holding on.

Looking back at the man she loved she smiled before going over and sitting on his lap snuggling up to his chest as she pulled the blanket which was resting on the back of the sofa over them both. Aomine eyes fluttered open slightly smiling as he felt Kuroko snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her pulling her closer to him as his eyes fluttered closed a smile still plastered on his face.

...

A/N – There will be more. + M rated chapters to come :P

Review please (:


	7. Chapter 7

Snuggling up to Aomine felt so right to Kuroko but she knew they couldn't just carry on like nothing happened. They've both changed and they need to face what went wrong they can't just forget about it. Kuroko stood up careful not to wake the sleeping man. Deciding to get some fresh air she opened the balcony doors shutting them behind her as she lend on the ledge looking in to the distance at nothing in particular.

The lack of warmth on his chest had woke him up. Kuroko was no longer lying on his chest, looking around he tried to find her spotting her standing outside. Picking up his jacket he ventured towards her joining her on the balcony. He put his jacket over her shoulders "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." Aomine smiled at her "what's wrong?" he asked as he looked at her

"What are we doing?" She asked still looking into the distance

"I don't understand Tetsu."

"Are we trying again?"

"If you'll take me I would like a second chance. I never stopped loving you."

"If we are going to do this, I don't want to rush it."

"Tetsu?"

"I want to get to know you again before we move back in with each other."

"I understand." He beamed as he hugged the girl tightly to his chest.

"Daiki-Kun! Cant...breath..." Kuroko struggled between breaths

"Sorry Tetsu!" he apologised profusely.

The two sat and talked white eating cup noodles and watching terrible night time tv. They talked about what they did on their time apart and the regrets they both had with how things ended. They were talking all night and as a result slept most of the day Kuroko curled up on Aomine with his arms around her holding her close.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometime had past and Aomine and Kuroko seemed stronger than ever. Kuroko had decided it was time to move back in they had recently repainted the place and had brought things to make their home more homely. Pictures now hung on the walls, the place was more colourful and much to Aomine's dismay they now had blue flowery bed covers.

The two were happy although Aomine was more than frustrated when she moved in. He loved her being there he just wanted her so bad but didn't want to push. He hadn't been alone long enough to relieve himself and whenever he moved in bed Kuroko seemed to wake up and ask what was wrong. Worse thing was the times when he would be walking past the bedroom to see her changing he wanted her.

Kuroko walked in the living room in his basketball top tying it slightly at the side so it showed her legs and didn't just drag on the floor. He gulped a little at the site.

"What are you watching?" she asked as she sat on his lap brushing on his groin as she did so "Woah did you see that!" she exclaimed as she rocked back and forth on top of him. This was driving him crazy. She moved putting her hands on the floor reaching for the remote her rear still on Aomine who was currently staring at the view of the lacy red underwear his wife was currently showing him. Pulling herself back up she snuggled up to him smiling.

Calming himself down as he watched tv was a hard thing to do with this girl sprawled over his chest. "I'll make some lunch!" Kuroko smiled as she jumped off Aomine who was resisting the erg to rub the bulge that was present between his legs.

"What you making?" Aomine asked as she hugged the girl from behind resting his head on her shoulder as he peaked on what she was currently chopping up.

Kuroko turned in his hold wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Aomine smirked into this kiss that was all it took for him to lose it he needed her now. Picking her up whilst still kissing her he placed her on the counter so he didn't have to bend down. Her hands found their way into his hair pulling it slightly.

Aomine pulled off the top she was wearing throwing it behind him as he trailed kisses down her neck. Looking at her in matching red lacy underwear was driving Aomine crazy. He kissed her roughly as he unhooked her bra throwing it to the side as he roughly fondled them before taking a nipple into his mouth pinching it between his teeth causing her to yelp slightly. He squeezed her breasts as he fondled them taking it in turns to suck each nipple causing Kuroko to arch her back and moan. Pulling her forward a little he ran his hand down her chest slowly making his way to her underwear before slowly pushing his hand down into her knickers making her moan as he ran his fingers over her clit and her pussy. Shuddering as he pushed a finger inside of her while continuing his quest on her breasts.

He couldn't take it anymore his manhood was throbbing and begging to be let out. He unzipped his jeans before pulling her knickers to the side and pulling her forward slightly before pushing his member quickly inside of her causing her to moan and wrap her arms around him pulling him closer. Without hesitation he began thrusting, taking his member out and then thrusting it back in he couldn't get enough the feeling of her warmth and softness.

Kuroko smirked as she put her arms behind her and began moving back and forth on his member causing him to moan and hold her hips to aid her. She began teasing his tip by moving up and down on just the tip before slamming down to the base of his member making him moan. She did this several times before Aomine pulled out turning her round pulling her legs over the side and pushing her head down on the counter before slamming his member back inside her.

Listing to her moan made him thrust faster and harder inside the girl listing to every moan and feeling every shudder her body made.

"Daiki-Kun...!" She moaned as she called his name "I'm gonna.." She trailed off as she moaned as she felt herself reaching climax. "Daiki...!" she shouted as she came. Aomine didn't let up he continued to thrust despite his lover now being sensitive. Her moans were music to his ears.

He continued to speed up he knew he wouldn't last long he hadn't come in what feels like ages. He held on to her hips as he slammed her onto his member while he thrust inside her hard and fast he was getting close after a few more thrusts he slammed her onto the base of his member before coming inside of her holding her there to take all his come inside of her before pulling out and turning her around to kiss her roughly on the lips while they both panted.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroko's team mates had grown suspicious and knew she was hiding something. It was coming up to her birthday and the team had decided to surprise her at her apartment the night of to celebrate.

"Kuroko is going to love it!" Koga smiled as he held the vanilla cake in his arms.

"Yeah and Kagami made the food so it's all good!" Hyuga smiled glad that Riko hadn't made the food in the end.

"How do we know where she lives?" Kiyoshi asked

"I have my ways!" Riko smirked making the men shiver.

Riko continued to knock on the door surprised by a topless Aomine in just his boxer shorts opening the door.

The team stared as Aomine looked at them in confusion "Why are you here?" he asked confused to why Seirin was at his apartment.

"This is Kuroko's place?" Riko stated

Aomine's eyes widened "Daiki-Kun who's at the door?" Kuroko questioned as she hugged him from behind poking her head out under his arm as her eyes also widened in shock. They were both met by more shock with the generation of miracles now standing behind the Seirin team.

"No! Aominecchi stole Kurokocchi's innocence!" Kise yelled as he noticed Kuroko wearing a over grown top which obviously belong to Aomine.

Everyone stared for a moment not saying anything.

"I never expected this." Midorima stated coldly as he pushed his glasses up

"I don't approve!" Akashi stated as he stared coldly at Aomine.

"Can we eat now!" Murasakibara sounding slightly annoyed

"Come in." Kuroko ushered quietly as she pulled Aomine's arm to stop him blocking the doorway. Kuroko and Aomine quickly went to change.

"Wha!" Kagami yelled as he looked at the wall

"What is it Kagaim...Whaaaa!" Koga yelled as everyone gathered around looking at what was a wedding photo of Aomine and Kuroko which was taken a year or two ago. They couldn't believe it.

"Kurokocchi why him! He's so mean!" Kise sobbed.

After Kuroko and Aomine explained the teams soon were quite and enjoyed Kuroko's birthday with cake, sweets and finger food Kagami had made. Kise was still sobbing and constantly hugging Kuroko causing Aomine to pull him off.

Kuroko waved good bye to her guests as Aomine pinched her bum making her squeak and people to look on confused.

After shutting the door she turned to Aomine raising an eye brow as he smirked as he picked her up and kissed her "Happy Birthday my dear Tetsu!" he smiled as he kissed her once more before carrying her to their bedroom.


End file.
